Altamine
Altamine Altamine is a country composed of Islands which names are based on Mother 3 Characters. They have many Allies and are a very advanced country. Theyre very cooperate with other countries when they agree to working with the other country(ies). Hinawa The northest island. This island has very large mountains, and was the first island to be discovered. It holds many ghost towns, And some very active villages and tribes. Alot of dinosaurs roamed this island, However. Altamine is known for everything underground or around it. From coral reefs to buried treasure or volcanoes. The isle contains amazing tasting fruits and foods, However Hinawa does have many army and military bases that guard over all of Altamine, but most of all Lucias and Klauze. Lucias The smallest island. Alot of mysterious statues cover here, and tales exist surrounding it. Very few people live there. Only a few tribes, but no villages at all. Research determined that Lucias used to be a part of Klauze, But it fell apart from it. The island has a dark past, Actually. Many pirates lived there and kidnapped alot of citizens and used them as slaves and held them for ransom. Eventually Army forces got ahold of those beings and put them in top security jails, However, They all died of old age by now. Klauze The largest island. This One is used to house big cities, And the Castle is in the direct center of this island. Very large sky scrapers and houses exist, and is essentially just a very very large city. The population is very high and it's very high tech. However, Every so often for some reason pigs started showing up. They were being sent by the tyrant pig boy. He was stupid, So we shot a couple missiles after he tried to attack hinawa forces. His floating island in the sky started to sink, And it's probably in the ocean right now or something. Haha who cares because a bunch of pigs swam to land and now we have a bunch of pigs. Dusterk This is the island we get most of our resources from. Alot of goods can be harvested here, And is used for mining and factories. Imports run by boat instead of using the island bridges. Many power plants which supply all of the power through out the islands. They transport bombs and supplies to Hinawa, too. @mysoupscold owns a nuclear plant there powering all of dusterk's neighbor countries. Hinawa This isle is the most southern of all of them. It is divided into two, With an extremely large wall between them. Not half and half though, The east side is larger then the west. The west side is filled with delinquents, Who kidnap people, The government has been trying to get rid of them for years. The east side is almost a paradise, Exotic, Summer all times of the year, Penthouses, Long rivers, Tall mountains, Old temples with riches, Volcanoes around some parts, And a vast jungle with friendly creatures. However there is a crab problem. They wont stop taunting people. They nip at your ankles or show off their epic dance moves and win in every fight due to their massive fucking size at 9 feet tall why are they 9 feet tall and people have pent houses out here? what the fuck